cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Avowal Of The Annunaki Bloodline Society
Preamble: We, the nations of the Annunaki Bloodline Society, bring forth to Planet BoB, our Avowal that all members of the Society shall bow before, follow, and recognize as truth. Article One: Admission and Membership A. Admission to the Annunaki Bloodline Society shall be exclusive and extremely selective. B. The Annunaki Bloodline Society shall reside in the Black sphere, and all nations joining the Annunaki Bloodline Society shall be given 15 days to move to the Black team. 1. Failure to uniform within the 15 day grace period shall be grounds for removal from the Annunaki Bloodline Society. II. Application Process A. Any nation may request admission to the Annunaki Bloodline Society by making an application containing: 1. Nation Name 2. Nation Ruler Name 3. Past Alliances 4. Current Wars 5. A Link to requesting Nation B. Once a nation has been admitted to the Annunaki Bloodline Society, it shall have the same rights and privileges as other members of the Annunaki Bloodline Society, including, but not limited to, the right to run for the Council of Ministers, the right to propose amendments to the Avowal, and the right to submit a complaint for misconduct against any other member of Annunaki Bloodline Society to the All Seeing Eye and the Council of Ministers Article Two: Government The Annunaki Bloodline Society shall be ruled by a government consisting of the All Seeing Eye and a Council of Ministers I. All Seeing Eye A. The All Seeing Eye is the founder of the Society, all directional matters of the Society shall be guided by the All Seeing Eye including: 1. Foreign Treaties 2. Declarations of War 3. Laws and Policies 4. Recruitment of members C. Term of Office: The All Seeing Eye at the time of ratification of the Avowal shall serve indefinitely. The All Seeing Eye may step down willingly, though the All Seeing Eye shall appoint a replacement, or create a Triumvirate to steer the Society into the future for the betterment of the Society. If the All Seeing Eye needs to be absent for a period of time, the All Seeing Eye shall appoint a replacement to uphold the obligations and maintain the direction until his/her return. II. Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers shall be composed of four elected Department Ministers, each specializing in a different department, and two Ministers at Large appointed by the All Seeing Eye. A. The four elected Ministers 1. Overview: The membership of the Annunaki Bloodline Society shall elect four Department Ministers, each specializing in a different area of expertise and overseeing a particular area of the Society's operation. a. Minister of Defense: Responsible for all areas involving the military and war administration and planning. Serves as a Diplomat for the Society. b. Minister of Development: Responsible for reaching out to all new members of the Society through in game and forum messaging to establish relations. Responsible for correspondence with unaligned nations that have requested Asylum. Serves as a Diplomat for the Society. Also coordinates nation building with the Minister of Finance. c. Minister of Foreign Affairs: Responsible for conducting foreign relations with other alliances and negotiating treaties. Serves as the main Ambassador for the Society. d. Minister of Finance: Responsible for conducting aid falls, tech deals, and coordinating nation building with the Minster of Development. Serves as a Diplomat for the Society. e. Minister of Internal Affairs: Responsible for the internal environment of the Society including forums, rosters, and trades. Distributes the Cannibalization Growth Mechanism CGM to members. This position shall be executed by the All Seeing Eye and is not subject to the voting process. 2. Selection: The Department Ministers shall be elected by the membership and will serve for a period of Six months. If there is ever a vacancy for a Minister position, the All Seeing Eye shall have the power to appoint someone to fill the vacant position. B. The Ministers at Large 1. Overview: The All Seeing Eye of the Annunaki Bloodline Society shall appoint two Ministers at Large to serve as advisers to the Department Ministers and the All Seeing Eye. These officials shall not be bound to running any specific department and shall be able to assist wherever he/she sees the need. 2. Powers: Each Minister at Large shall receive one vote on the Council of Ministers. They shall be equal in power to the Department Ministers. 3. Selection: The All Seeing Eye shall appoint the two Ministers at Large immediately following elections and these officials shall serve until the next election is held. Should a position of a Department Minister become vacant, the All Seeing Eye shall have the option to appoint a Minister at Large to fill the vacancy. III. Elections A. Interval: Elections shall be held every six months for the Department Ministers. B. Duration: The election process shall have the following duration: 1. Three day nomination period. 2. Three day campaign/debate period. 3. Three day voting period. C. Process: Any member of the Annunaki Bloodline Society in good standing shall be eligible to run for any office in the Annunaki Bloodline Society. A person may run for more than one Minister position and should the member win an election for more than one office, they shall have the choice of which office they would like to serve in and the runner up for the second office shall hold that position. If this leaves a Minister position vacant, the All Seeing Eye shall appoint someone to serve the term. Article Three: War and Peace The Annunaki Bloodline Society shall be a predominately peaceful society but shall not hesitate to defend itself, its allies, or nations that have requested asylum with the Society. And shall reserve the right to engage in raids done in a responsible and overseen manner for the whole of the Society. I. War in General: No member of the Annunaki Bloodline Society shall engage in any aggressive attacks or spy missions that are not explicitly authorized by the All Seeing Eye and with the advice of the Ministers of Defense and Foreign Affairs. Situations in which aggressive military action may be authorized include but are not limited to alliance wide wars, defense against rogue attacks, and regulated raids conducted with the supervision of the Minister of Defense. If a member of the Annunaki Bloodline Society is attacked, that member has the right to defend themselves. II. Alliance Wide Wars: The All Seeing Eye shall have the sole power to declare war on another alliance. The decision to declare war must be made with the advice of the Ministers of Defense and Foreign Affairs. Once the All Seeing Eye has chosen to declare war, the declaration must be posted on the Cybernations Forums to take effect. After the All Seeing Eye has authorized the war, the Minister of Defense shall be responsible for conducting it. Decisions about peace and surrender terms shall be made by the All Seeing Eye, with the advice of the Ministers of Defense and Foreign Affairs. III. Individual Nation Wars: In the event that a member of the Annunaki Bloodline Society comes under attack by a single nation not acting as a part of an alliance wide war, the nation attacked shall have the right to defend itself. If the nation attacking is unaligned, that nation can be dealt with to the full extent of the military. If the nation attacking is aligned, diplomatic means shall be used to resolve the dispute first and if diplomatic means are exhausted, military means may be used. IV. Nuclear Weapons: The Annunaki Bloodline Society shall carry out a preemptive nuclear strike policy on any and all aggressors to the Society. This shall be overseen by the All Seeing Eye and Minister of Defense. V. Raids: The Annunaki Bloodline Society reserves the right to conduct raids on any unaligned nations not protected by an alliance, or is protected by an alliance consisting of less than eight nations. This will be done for the purposes of nation building, education and training for all members regardless of military rank. This shall be overseen by the All Seeing Eye, Minister of Defense, and The Minister of Foreign Affairs. Article Four: Disciplinary Action The All Seeing Eye shall be the judicial body in the Society. I. Punishable Conduct: All Seeing Eye shall have the power to discipline members of the Annunaki Bloodline Society for breaking the Avowal and for inappropriate or disruptive conduct. II. Punishment: The All Seeing Eye shall have the power to implement any punishment which it feels is proportionate to the offense up to and including permanent zero-infrastructure through war. The Council of Ministers shall have the ability to overrule the decision of the All Seeing Eye by a 4/6 vote. III. Department Minister and Minister at Large Misconduct: In the case of misconduct by either Department Ministers or Ministers at Large, the All Seeing Eye may remove and ban the Minister perpetrating the misconduct. This removal may not be reversed by the Council of Ministers. IV. The MoIA is not subject to punishment votes for it is an office of the All Seeing Eye. Article Five: Amendments I. Any member of the Annunaki Bloodline Society may propose amendments to the Avowal of the Annunaki Bloodline Society. II. A 4/6 vote of the Council of Ministers, and a YES vote by the All Seeing Eye is required to ratify amendments to the Avowal. Article Seven: Disbandment To merge the Annunaki Bloodline Society with another alliance or disband it, a 5/6 vote of the Council of Ministers, along with final say from the All Seeing Eye is required. The merger or disbandment must then be approved by a 2/3 vote of the total membership of the Annunaki Bloodline Society. Signed, 1. Mušmaḫḫū : All Seeing Eye 2. Tomuski : Minister of Development MoDv 3. mdsmith : Minister of Foreign Affairs MoFA 4. King of hell : Minister of Defense MoD 5. goodison537 : Minister of Finance MoF Ministers at large* 6. hellsangels01 : Minister at Large 1 M@L1 7. The Doctors Razgriz : Minister at Large 2 M@L2